


28 going on 8

by balr33



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balr33/pseuds/balr33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen tries to make Tobin's birthday special while they're in a National Team call up</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 going on 8

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my story Dangerous Woman I said I'd be posting this on Tobin's bday, but I just wanted to post now because I feel bad for falling behind on updating that story. Enjoy!!!!

“Happy birthday Harry!!” Allie screamed as she jumped on Tobin’s bed, waking up the birthday girl.

“Ugh,” Tobin groaned as she pulled the covers up over her head. She hated when all the attention was on her, especially at the ungodly hour of 7am. It was the first day of actual practices, so Tobin was trying to get in as much peaceful sleep she could before she would be going to bed every night with sore muscles. Their first practice wasn’t until noon so team breakfast was optional and for most of the girls that meant an extra hour or two of sleep.

“Toby,” Allie said as she moved to be on top of Tobin. “Come on! Get up! Don’t make me start singing happy birthday to you. You know I will!”

And that was the secret password to get Tobin to emerge from the covers. 

“I love you, Harry, but why are you waking me up at 7 on my birthday?” Tobin groaned.

Allie put her hands up in surrender. “Hey, don’t shoot the messenger! I was just told to wake you up and get you ready to go.”

“Go where?” Tobin was confused.

“Sorry, Toby! I’ve been sworn to secrecy. Now get up and put some clothes on and go,” Allie instructed. She kissed Tobin on the top of her head and got off the groggy midfielder. 

“Go where? Allie!” But it was no use; Allie was already gone and out the door. It only took Tobin five minutes to pull on a stray t-shirt from the floor and quickly redo her bun. She slipped on her flip-flops thankful for the warm weather and stepped out of the hotel room waiting for Allie.

“Christen?” Tobin was shocked to see her girlfriend waiting outside her door.

“Tobin! Happy birthday, love!” Christen said pulling her into her arms and kissing the side of her head. “You ready?”

Tobin laughed. “I should have known you were the one behind the early wake up call.”

“Early? I’ve been up for an hour,” Christen said. Tobin laughed knowing her girlfriend loved getting up early to meditate.

“Where are we going?” Tobin asked following Christen out of the hotel.

“To get the birthday celebration started,” Christen cheered. Tobin sighed still tired and not ready for celebrating. Christen noted it and kissed her on the cheek. “Relax. First, coffee.”

The visited a cute little coffee shop a few blocks further than the usual hot spot the team frequented so they could have quality time together alone. They sat together for an hour drinking their coffee and laughing with each other before making their way back to the hotel to get ready for training.

Training went longer than usual. Dawn kept them a little longer than scheduled to do some extra fitness. It was good though. Tobin’s ideal birthday always included playing soccer and she was enjoying being back on the pitch with some of her best friends. It was just an extra special treat to get to stare at Christen’s ass all during practice. They showered and made their way back to the hotel.

They didn’t have much time before team dinner to relax. Christen knew it would be a hard sell to get Tobin out for a nice dinner celebration. So Christen batted her eyelashes and flashed a smile to get the cooking staff to make a few of Tobin’s favorite foods for dinner. 

Tobin was one of the last down for dinner and although people usually just filled into tables, it was silently acknowledged that the seat next to Christen was reserved. Once Tobin sat down with her dinner, she whispered in Christen’s ear.

“I know you were behind this mac and cheese being on the menu. You’re the best,” she smiled. Christen smiled back and squeezed Tobin’s knee under the table. It made her happy that she was making Tobin’s birthday special even though they were with the National Team.

As everyone was finishing her dinner, the staff rolled out a huge cake and everyone began serenading the blushing midfielder with happy birthday. 

“What did you wish for!?” Ashlyn asked as soon as Tobin blew out the candles. 

“Don’t tell her! It’s bad luck if say it out load,” Ali said. Everyone laughed.

“I didn’t wish for anything. My life is perfect right now,” she said the last part looking at Christen.

“Ew. Get a room,” Kelley groaned. “Let’s eat some cake!”

 

Allie, Tobin, and Christen rode up in the elevator after dinner. They got off on their floor and started making their way to their rooms.

As they were approaching the door, Allie turned to Tobin.

“Happy birthday Harry. I love you. Have a great rest of your night,” she winked and gave Tobin a hug.

“Where are you going?” Tobin confused by her roommate’s comment.

“I’m switching roommates for the night,” Allie said walking down the hall to her new room.

Tobin and Christen settled into Tobin’s bed. They held each other and talked for a little bit before a few kisses led to some heavy making out.

“Wait,” Chirsten said breaking the kiss after a few minutes.

“What’s up?”

“Um, I have to give you your final birthday surprise.”

“A present!? I asked for no presents,” Tobin smiled and shook her head.

“You had to know I would go all out for your birthday,” Christen said.

“I know. And I want you to know that this has been my favorite birthday,” Tobin smiled.

“Okay,” Christen said getting off of Tobin. “Give me 10 minutes. I’m going to run to my room and get your gift. Don’t fall asleep on me,” she winked as headed out.

Tobin lay down with her feet hanging off the bed. She stared up at the ceiling smiling thinking how did she get so lucky. She had the most perfect day with soccer, friends, and the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She began to hum and tap her fingers on her chest, perfectly content with her life at the moment.

A few minutes later the door opened and Christen came back in. She was in a maroon zip up sweatshirt and a pair of soccer shorts. Tobin furrowed her brow.

“You changed,” Tobin said confused. “Where’s my present?”

Christen laughed. “The girl who didn’t want any gifts is now begging for her presents,” she challenged. 

Tobin blushed and scratched the back of her neck.

“Relax, babe,” Christen said putting her hand on Tobin’s shoulder. It was ironic because it was Christen’s whose hands were shaking and stomach was in knots. 

“Are you okay, Chris?” Tobin asked lightly placing her hands on either side of Christen’s hips.

“Yeah, yeah. Um,” Christen shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s just. I’m a little nervous.” Tobin tilted her head to the side confused. “I’ve never really done this before.”

“What are you talking about? Don’t be nervous. It’s just me,” Tobin smiled and stroked Christen’s sides. She smiled genuinely hoping to make her girlfriend feel safe.

Christen took a deep breath. “I know and that’s why I got this for you.”

“What is it?”

Christen took a step back out of Tobin’s reach. She swallowed hard and slipped off her shorts. Then she slowly began unzipping her sweatshirt. It was agonizingly slow for Tobin watching her girlfriend shed her clothing while sitting back on her hands. Christen closed her eyes and finally opened up the zip up and dropped it on the floor right next to where Tobin’s jaw now hung. 

Christen stood before her in black lace lingerie. Tobin’s eyes widened taking in every inch of Christen’s newly exposed skin. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitch taking in the sight of the lace fabric. It was see through in all the right places and it made her cinnamon skin even more irresistible. Tobin gulped. She could feel herself getting soaked. Her blood was pumping fast throughout her body and adrenaline was pumping harder. She could feel her animalistic side kicking in as she longed to pull the striker into bed and ravish her sexy body.

“Um, do you like it?” Christen whispered her face flushed.

Tobin got up from the bed and took a step to her nervous girlfriend. She ran her fingers through Christen’s hair and placed her other hand on Christen’s waist right above the trim of the practically nonexistent underwear she had on. She held Christen’s head and stared deeply into the soulfully piercing blue gray eyes she always found comfort in.

“You are the most gorgeous woman in the whole world, inside and out. You are an amazing girlfriend and person and this has been the most incredible birthday ever. Thank you so much. I love you, Christen,” Tobin said leaning in giving her girlfriend a long passionate kiss. They came up for air, both of them breathing heavy.

“Okay, if I don’t get you in bed in the next 30 seconds I’m going to go crazy. You are so fucking sexy. God the things I’m going to do to,” Tobin said with a burning desire in her eyes. She pulled Christen’s face into hers again and began leading her toward the bed.

Tobin gently, but forcefully too, pushed Christen onto the bed and watched as the striker scooted up higher. Tobin quickly unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. She pulled her shirt over her head and flung it haphazardly to the floor before crawling on top of Christen’s body.

Tobin grinded her hips into Christen’s as she hungrily attacked her lips. Their tongues fought for dominance and both were putting all their weight behind their kisses. Tobin sucked and bit on Christen’s bottom lip while her hands mindlessly roamed over the lace bra. Once Chirsten’s lips were swollen and red, Tobin moved hers to start working on Chirsten’s neck. She hated that the sucks and bites left marks on her neck, that their teammates would endlessly tease them about, but it was worth it to hear Christen’s beautiful moans of pleasure. As Tobin was kissing Christen’s neck, she grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her hands above her head. Christen loved when Tobin took control like this. It increased the pleasure and she was able to focus on every movement Tobin was making.

After leaving behind a few souvenirs on her neck, Tobin’s kisses began migrating toward the black bra that made Christen’s boobs look even more amazing. Tobin kissed the skin right next to the edge of the fabric before finally pushing the bra up off of where she wanted to suck next. Tobin wasted no time. She began elongating one with her index finger and thumb while she held the other between her lips. She sucked hard on each one and pressed her thigh between Christen’s legs to give her something to grind on as her wetness pooled. Tobin knew she could get Christen off like this right now if she wanted. 

But she didn’t.

Tobin released her hold on Christen’s nipples and started traveling kisses lower on the striker’s toned stomach. Christen sighed at the loss of Tobin’s mouth on her sensitive skin, but was getting more wet as Tobin kept moving lower.

Once Tobin’s mouth reached the lacy panties, she continued to kiss Christen over the fabric all the way to her core. Tobin could feel how soaked the panties already were and began licking the sweet taste of Christen.

“Baby,” Christen pleaded with pleasure.

Christen’s begging voice was enough to set off Tobin’s inner animal. She hungrily ripped off the lace underwear to reveal soaking folds. She knew Christen was going to kill her for ruining probably really expensive lingerie but Tobin was set on taking both of their minds off of that for now.

She placed the striker’s legs on her shoulders and pulled her soaking folds into her mouth. Tobin was hungry. She was wasting no time getting what she wanted. Her tongue was forceful and deliberate flicking Christen’s clit. She sucked and gently ran her teeth over the sensitive spot. She slowly inserted two of her fingers into Christen’s core and the striker moaned at the new sensation. Tobin’s fingers pounded hard and fast into Christen while her tongue matched pace. Christen was trying to hold off on orgasming instantly but it wasn’t working. Tobin knew what she liked and within minutes she was being pushed to her edge. 

Christen sprang up yelling Tobin’s name as her mind went blank from pure ecstasy. She pulled Tobin’s hair hard as the midfielder continued to fuck her. It surprised both of them how long Christen’s orgasm lasted. But as she finally released, Tobin gently brought her girlfriend back down onto the bed with soft kisses.

“I love you,” Christen said as she pulled Tobin up into her arms. They lay like that, with Tobin’s head on Christen’s chest and Christen stroking Tobin’s hair, for a few minutes as Christen recovered.

“Best birthday ever,” Tobin mumbled into Christen’s skin. Christen smiled.

“And it’s not even over yet,” Christen said mischievously. Tobin turned her head to face Christen.

“There’s more?” 

Christen giggled. “I might not be able to give you 28 orgasms, but I’m definitely going to try and get close.” They both blushed and smiled into each other’s eyes and Christen pulled the birthday girl closer.

They both knew Dawn and Jill were probably going to kill them for being so tired at practice tomorrow, but they spent the entire night bringing each other pleasure. It was 4:30 AM and they were finally starting to drift off into sleep.

“I love you. Thank you for an amazing birthday,” Tobin whispered into Christen’s hair as the striker snuggled further into her arms.

“The first of many together,” Christen whispered back, kissing Tobin’s neck.

“The first of many,” Tobin repeated back. And for the first time in her whole life, she could picture her life 10 years down the road. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with Christen, and although the thought of settling down scared her shitless, she felt completely safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Also side note that vineyard picture!!!! Ah! Praying for another Preath sighting soon!


End file.
